megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ericard
Logo The logo is too similar to the canon wiki logo. I think it should use a image that gives it a more "fanon-ish" look, like the European Mega Man cover? The covers of Mega Man 9 and 10 are also good choices. What you think? --Quick 00:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Um, what if we used the box art for MM3? I think it looks very fanon-y. If that's the right term... Oh, by the way, my name is Irregular37. But you all can call me 37. Or Irregular. Or whatever. Anyway, it's great to be a part of the Fanon Wiki!!! Leave stuff on my talk page and i'll try and answer ASAP! Irregular37 01:42, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Talk box template Nah, thanks. :) I prefer the old simple way. --Quick 00:01, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :But there are also custom signatures: --Quick(talk) 02:52, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Admin Maybe he forgot? Just for curiosity, where you managed to talk with the admin (Nintendomariofanon)? I tried to talk with him some time ago in his talk page, but he didn't reply. --''Quick'' (talk) 19:42, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :The link is for a list of users in the wiki, he can't change a user status from there. The right link is this one, which can only be accessed by an admin. He only needs to write our names ("Ericard" and "Quick", one at time) and click edit user groups. After this, he only needs to mark the boxes "Administrator" and "Bureaucrat" and click the save changes button below. --''Quick'' (talk) 20:10, May 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Now we only need to wait. --''Quick'' (talk) 20:34, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Skin I uploaded the logo (can only be saved as png), but I'm not very good with skins. --''Quick'' (talk) 22:04, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Sight agreeing about the logo...it should be um good to the eyes maybe... anyways i'm a starforce fan so most of the pages i will make are based on megaman starforce series The Cloud Who Could Never Be Leashed ^Lamperouge^ 03:53, May 11, 2010 (UTC) dude i like your storyline you shud create more The Inheriting Cloud ^Haliburton817^ 04:18, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey do you ever log in??? if so when do you open??? the storyline dude, create a MegaMan X11 is it? anyways if you ran out of ideas maybe I could help. or did u quit? The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Seeks His Own Path ^Haliburton817^ 06:14, May 12, 2010 (UTC) sweet, i'll think something will come out if i read the prequels so i'll start with that The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Seeks His Own Path ^Haliburton817^ 04:21, May 15, 2010 (UTC) alright, um, I think the story shouldn't revolve around X,Zero,Axl and the rookie Vixen. um, im'a creating somethin' but your the one whose gonna approve it all k, later.The Inheriting Cloud; The One Who Seeks His Own Path ^Haliburton817^ 04:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Fanon in MMKB Sorry for the late reply, my PC is not working well lately and I will not be very active... The reason Zalbaag removed your game is that MMKB is not the place for fan projects. Only widely known fan games are allowed, and some of the projects in MMKB will be moved here. If everyone could add their own fan game, there would be to many to count... But that's why there is a fanon wiki, right? I hope you understand. But why you blocked Zalbaag? He only explained why he removed your game, it wasn't spam. --''Quick'' (talk) 20:12, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Huh? When Zalbaag had blocked you in MMKB? Aren't you still able to edit there? If you were blocked you would not be able to talk with me there. True that you were blocked in your early edits without a warning, but it was Rdh288 who blocked you, not Zalbaag, and Rdh288 did it because your early edits (like this one, "selling something" in Russian?) were spam. And as for blocking without giving a warning, didn't you did it with Zalbaag here in the Fanon wiki? You actually deleted his talk page, and his only edit was to explain why he removed your game in MMKB... --''Quick'' (talk) 21:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) SO So, you can put whatever you imaginate as long it's megaman related? -- Cb13 (talk) 5:43, August 08, 2010 Admins I agree. How about D-BoyWheeler and one or two admins from MMKB? --''Quick'' (talk) 01:22, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hallo, perfect -Hallo Ericard,You seem perfect for it so I just have a question: please could you and other users edit the Megaman Fanon Wikia:Sandbox. Plz convince other users edit it, it is something like the heart of fanon.There you can write and edit everyhting. Please... Re: Thank you, very very much, sandbox is a succes thanks you. DeathTanz Mantisk 13:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) But I still have a question... Re:What If you ask, Could you make a cool artwork whit Magma Dragoon for me?.I want to create a page whit him but I dont like the original design of Magma. But the original question was, what did you edited on my oh excuse me, our Sandbox? Plz respond the both if you can (Or want) WHY?! But why cannot you, I trusted ya.This shall not happen.Yer talent is great, why cannot you draw? Good, I understand. But, Thanks...For nothing. BUT I WILL STILL CONTINUE MY DUTY OF CREATE MORE PAGES FOR MY DEAR FANON WIKIA. ...Question... Hey, do you know that fangame Megaman 3000 souls, that pends for deletion, could you edit the Megaman X 3000 Souls cause i dont know what to write more...please. Hehe oh toys... not really -Hey Ericard, its me Mantisk, Did you readed my leatest edits.Lumagrowl has really a toy.I have it, if you want to see it i will give a photo.Just wait... Re:Hehe oh toys... not really Here is it: No no no no no... no How the title says, No no no no no... no, no bakugan, a bakugan similar to he exists but this is no bakugan, its my toy and its no bakugan.I have bakugans but no one looks like him. Megaman or Bakugans Ok, Ericard, I have a lot of Bakugans but no one is similar or looks like him. These are the Bakugans I have: T1bJJzXhNEXXaGh7Yb_095012_jpg_310x310.jpg|A Darkus Zeon Hylash 51xr+2UcPPL__SS500_.jpg|Subterra Sabator BK_Hakapoid.png|Ventus Hakapoid (I get this image cause I dont have any photos whit Hakapoid) 41Phk8Ybo9L__SL500_AA300_.jpg|Ventus Tripod Epsilon T1hrhuXahqXXciXwc9_103416_jpg_310x310.jpg|Translucent Clear Haos Mega Brontes Alto_Brontes_-_Reverse_Haos.jpg|Subterra Alto Brontes (I wish I has haos or ventus) 41zNa41nokL__SS500_.jpg|Aquos Baliton BakuTrap IMG_inhl.jpg|My Current (And Probably single) Guardian Bakugan Ventus Contestir. All of them belong To me.I still dont have any guardian.My current Guardian is Contestir.If you have a suggestion for a Bakugan Guardian, Please please say. Can I say. I think youre right ,Rightoth, It is similar to Bakugan i know but this one has different tiles. Thanks a lot I thank you for apreciating, but they were extremly expensive, they was costing me a million of $$$$. And yes they belong to me. Extremly important and respond Hey could you help me make a MMX Theme song.This theme songs reveal the voices of some characters. These are the lyrics: Swallow: Since '99 we have learned alot of things; but you know us, we never remembered it at all. We are the strangest bunch, but who am I to make that comment, even I know we are different and yet the same. Lord C: For the money, for the fame, for the fun and entertainment, we have lived too long to end our story here. We are the strangest bunch, but who am I to make that comment, even I know we are different and yet the same. Cindy: Because we. Never stop. Untill we get all your money out of your pockety-pock. (x4) Lord C: We put ourselves in danger: that is what adventure means. Scamming a load of suckers isn't a sin. They hate us, they despise us, but you know what they say: Who doesn't dare to take a risk will die as a virgin. Swallow: Since '99 we have learned alot of things; but you know us, we never remembered it at all. We are the strangest bunch, but who am I to make that comment, even I know we are different and yet the same. Iris MMX4: We start together and we'll end together. We start together and we'll end together. We start together and we'll end together. (...) Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool Song.This is an Ed edd and eddy version with the Ed edd and eddy lyrics.Please say that you can, and if not ask someone else.Please...Youre my single friend...